The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A switch typically includes a plurality of ports, with individual ports having an input port and an output port. An adaptive data packet received at an input port may be routed to one of a plurality of output ports. The selected output port may be determined based on congestion levels of the plurality of output ports.